


Regista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dannazione gelida [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: America è finito nella trappola di Russia.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:2018-12-26	HETALIA: AXIS POWERS	America/Russia	America continua la sua gavetta come regista amatoriale, ma questa volta è un film porno.





	Regista

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Long forgotten nights by ReconditeVillain.

Regista

La luce elettrica s’irradiava in raggi fastidiosi dal tetto di legno, le pareti bianche in cartongesso erano bianche e la vernice, bucherellata in diversi punti, si era riversata anche sui vetri delle claustrofobiche finestrelle.

I grossi interruttori della luce erano grigio scuro, mentre anche cavi e tubi che passavano dalle pareti erano stati dipinti.

Le mattonelle sporche che formavano il pavimento riportavano disegni di teschi e fiocchi di neve.

Vicino alla porta, dai cardini usurati, erano abbandonate un paio d’infradito.

Capi d’abbigliamento erano abbandonati in giro, America stava in piedi davanti a uno sfondo in cartone, dipinto di rosso, ai cui piedi erano abbandonati dei cuscini.

America si premette un braccio sul petto muscoloso, rosso in volto. Le sue iridi divennero liquide, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

“Se-senza occhiali… non ci vedo” sussurrò. Una ciocca di capelli biondi gli aderiva al viso sudato.

“Non importa, non devi vedere. Dai! Vuoi o non vuoi sfondare?” lo interrogò Russia. Si sciolse la sciarpa che indossava e la lasciò cadere su una sedia, continuando a rimanere dietro la telecamera. “Queste sono solo le prove. Sì pure naturale. Appena avrai preso confidenza col tuo corpo, ti spiegherò i dettagli”. Il suo sorriso rassicurante faceva contrasto con la luce maligna nei suoi occhi.

America annuì, si passò una mano sul fianco del corpo massiccio, sentendo la pelle liscia sotto le dita. Raggiunse i suoi glutei e vi passò i polpastrelli.

< Mi serve qualsiasi lavoro o non potrò pagare le alte tasse della scuola di recitazione. Voglio raggiungere i miei sogni, il successo, a qualsiasi costo…

Inghilterra, la libertà è servita a questo? Ad essere liberi di sottomettersi per soldi? >. Schioccò un bacio verso la telecamera, ignorando gli occhi che gli pizzicavano.

Russia annuì. “Sì, continua così” lo invogliò. Abbassò la telecamera, registrando il membro di America, che man mano tremava, divenendo gonfio e svettante.

“Non ascoltare chi ti dice che la moderazione è la via. Osa. Se ti diverti tu, lo faranno anche gli spettatori. Dai profondità al personaggio attraverso il tuo corpo” lo incitò.

America si accarezzò l’interno coscia e gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato.

< Vorrei avere le capacità di Francia in questo momento. Sono sicuro che lui saprebbe cosa fare > rifletté. Si portò un indice alla bocca e lo succhiò avidamente.

La telecamera catturò la saliva che scivolava dalle sue labbra fino al suo mento.

America si portò le mani ai fianchi e gettò indietro la testa, mimando un gemito prolungato.

< Se un giorno vorrò essere l’eroe sui poster dei film più famosi non posso arrendermi ora. Non posso lasciare che l’imbarazzo o la morale mi leghino come catene.

Anche se, seguendo il mio corpo, per la prima volta ora scapperei.

No, gli eroi non fuggono davanti a niente! > si gridò.

Russia si leccò le labbra.

< Vediamo fino a dove ti spingi. Mi chiedo se tu sia pronto ad affrontare il gelido inverno che si abbatterà su di te ora che sono io il tuo regista >. Il brillio nei suoi occhi si fece ancora più intenso.


End file.
